


Test and Result

by PendragonQueen09



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Remus gets angsty like once, Remus style jokes, Secret Relationship, Some angst, dead animal talk, implied asexual Logan, implied background moxiety, nothing graphic, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09
Summary: The twins' relationship just doesnt add up.  Logan decides to conduct an experiment.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Test and Result

The relationship between Roman and Remus was a mysterious one. One would think that their obvious hatred for one another whenever another side was in the room would lead them to remain apart- and as far as was obvious, they did; however, Logan had never been the type to view the layer of "obvious" and remain satisfied. There were things about the two that didn't add up. Things that piqued Logan's curiosity to the point of starting an… experiment, if you will.

Evidence one: their attitudes towards each other when no other side was in the living room.

It wasn't that they got… cuddly. That might have been more evidence than Logan knew what to do with. It was just how they didn't leave.

Logan had been in the kitchen, the first time. When Roman rose up into the living room, he hadn't noticed him. He had plopped on one half of the couch, turned on the TV, and watched. It was only a few minutes later that Remus appeared as well, his hair a spectacular mess while he blinked at Roman from behind the TV, eyes wide. Then a grin had grown across his lips, and he had disappeared before reappearing above the couch where he fell flat on the opposite side of the couch that Roman was on, humming contentedly. 

Logan let it go for a couple minutes longer, just to be sure- and then, he decided to make his presence known. He stood straight, turning to the cupboards and opening and shutting a few. The reaction was instantaneous.

"Get your foot off of me, you weirdo!" Roman screeched, shuffling heard, and Logan turned in time to see Remus catching Roman's flying bare foot as he tried to kick him in the face.

"Bitch, you act like I want  _ your  _ pedicured feet- I like mine with  _ fungus!" _

"You're so  _ gross,  _ go  _ away!" _

"Ugh, fine, if I'd known you were here I never would have appeared in the first place- tata!" Remus exclaimed, and just like that he was gone, Roman flopping back against the arm of the couch as if in exhaustion.

" _ Finally, _ that took  _ forever-  _ Oh! Logan, I didn't notice you there!" Roman said, sitting straight and tucking his hands in his lap with a deceitfully innocent smile. Logan only gave a hum.

"Hello, Roman. Trouble with your brother?" He asked, locating the tea he had been "searching" for and turning his head to watch Roman as he made it, his expression carefully blank. Roman's cheek twitched in a scrunch for a moment before he returned to smiling normally.

"Oh my god, yes. How do you just- get rid of someone, you know?" He huffed, arms flopping over the back of the couch as he was now on his knees facing Logan. 

"I've heard that soap does wonders for that specific issue. Spray him with windex- according to Virgil's experiences." Roman's nose twisted in disgust, and Logan took note.

"Oh, alright, I'll try that!" Roman said cheerfully, though Logan knew he had no intentions to. "Thanks, Lo- I'm gonna go conjure up some soap." And with that comment, he sunk out.

Evidence two: sharing.

The twins tended to share things much more than they let on. They shared a room, for one. Anyone that wasn't Logan would wonder how they didn't hear screaming arguments every night. 

They shared a room. They shared food. They shared clothes. They shared a  _ life _ , and it was  _ fascinating _ to Logan.

Especially since they seemed so unwilling to admit that they did it on purpose to anyone but the other.

"Oh my god, if you take one more bite of my perfectly crafted cotton candy ice cream, I swear I'll-"

"You'll  _ what _ , bro,  _ whip me _ ?" Remus teased, and Roman's face flushed with something that the others in the room would attribute to anger.

The "better" half suddenly reached for Remus' own ice cream, scooping out a full handful and shoving it in his mouth before physically cringing and leaping to his feet, shrieking as he hopped from foot to foot and ran to the kitchen sink. "What is  _ in that _ , that's  _ disgusting-  _ is that a dead animal??"

Remus, on his part, looked frustratingly smug, now left with two containers of ice cream, and he extended his own so Roman could see the label. "Close! Fermented owl pellet flavour!" He exclaimed, far too happy with the answer.

"You are literally  _ disgusting! _ "

"Why thank you, I try!"

And they shared clothes. Logan couldn't understand how the others were so oblivious.

Remus would walk around in a white shirt and nothing else, yawning sleepily when he entered the room- but Logan didn't miss the alarm or squeak Roman emitted upon seeing it, kicking his brother in the shin and hopping on his stomach to sink him out in the most violent way he could think of. The same the other way- a black shirt on Roman and Remus was swinging his mace at the other's skull, dragging his unconscious body away. At least Roman was decent enough to wear pants.

It was when they accidentally managed to switch sashes that Logan paid close attention, never mentioning it first to keep the attention from being drawn to him.

They would say it was an honest mistake, swapping them quickly, and Logan was sure it was- but their red faces suggested it was less of a mixup of "his laundry ended up on my side of the room" and more a mixup of "we threw them all in a pile and didn't notice when we put them on again."

And the exchange of sashes? The exchange of boots? Now that happened far too often to be passed off as merely chance at this point.

Evidence three: private moments.

Logan had been sure he was nearing the end of his experiment when he was greeted with a new form of evidence. One he… honestly hadn't expected out of the two, despite his suspicions that their relationship was more than brotherly and certainly more than hateful.

This came in the form of a late night and a trip to the kitchen for coffee.

He wasn't fully awake, and when he had risen up he thought he must have fallen asleep before he'd made it- but no. There the twins were, silhouetted by the light of a screen that had long finished an old movie on VHS, their lips locked together softly, eyes gently shut as they kissed while the television buzzed.

Logan didn't grab his coffee. He gave them the moment, sinking out again as he heard a small huff of a noise from one of them as they pulled apart, and he was gone before they could open their eyes.

They must have been getting adventurous in their relationship.

The second time, Logan had been making his way up the stairs, opting for the exercise rather than sinking out. Logically, he knew he didn't need to, but also logically, he was sure that if the members of his mind remained in prime condition, it would encourage Thomas to as well.

He paused as he heard a thump, the sound of whispers travelling down the hall. While he recognized the voices, he didn't recognize the words. Skipping the squeaky step, Logan carefully approached, just close enough to listen.

The things he heard made his face flame, and the man found himself sinking out once more.

That was enough for Logan to decide that his evidence was complete.

At first, he wasn't completely sure what to do with it- the point of an experiment was to learn, yes, but it was also to use what you learned in a positive way, or to conduct another experiment…

A positive way, hmm?

Carefully, Logan rapped on the twins' door. After some short, fake squabbling, it opened to an annoyed-looking Roman and an awful stench, Remus giggling in the background and Logan couldn't tell if his giggles were genuine or falsified.

"Lo? What's up?" Roman asked tiredly, and Logan remembered why he was here.

"Ah, yes. This may be better to happen inside your room, though. May I come in?"

"Sure, as long as you're good with the smell- dumbass over here created a stinkbomb." Roman wrinkled his nose for emphasis, or maybe as a twitch from his own necessary use of the insult, opening the door wide. Logan entered with little hesitance.

"Uh oh," Remus gulped, "Logan's here, that means we did something wrong!"

"You did not," Logan spoke, and Remus almost looked bored, leaning back against his hands on his bed.

"Ohhh, so this is girl talk then? Yep, I'm out-"

"No, Remus, I need you here as well."

The side froze, blinking rapidly before relaxing and quirking a brow. "Aww, he needs me! How cute!"

Instead of paying full attention to their conversation, Roman had summoned a wooden chair for Logan to sit in- his favorite, of course. "Make yourself comfortable," the creative side said before plopping curiously on his own bed in a mirror image of Remus.

"It has come to my attention," Logan spoke, sitting carefully as he summoned his own notepad and pencil, skimming over the material. "You two don't hate each other as much as you like to act like you do," he finally decided, entering this territory with a carefully curious tone of voice. He still noticed them both tense quickly in his peripheral vision, and Remus began fidgeting with his sheets, otherwise frozen entirely. "I simply wanted to inquire why."

"Why we-?" Roman started, jumping to speak before Remus could make an attempt. Interesting. "Why we what? Lo, you're kidding, right? Look at this idiot, he's the worst," and he choked out a laugh, but it sounded forced.

"Roman still sleeps with stuffed animals!" Remus blurted, and the laugh cut off to a glare that Logan was sure was forced as Remus' hands jumped to his mouth.

"Better than dead animals! Remus had a dead mouse under his pillow for a month and he wouldn't tell me what the smell was!"

"It was soft to pet! For a while, at least. Then it was mushy, and that was even better!"

Ah, they were deflecting.

That wouldn't do at all.

"Two months, one week, three days ago, I noticed you both completely silent on the couch together. In fact, I noticed you both appear and purposely remain in the room after seeing one another. Only once I made my presence known did a fight break out, acted as if it had been going on for multiple minutes. May I ask why?"

The twins had gone silent, and their faces had gone pale. Logan hummed, flipping a page. 

"Three months, six days ago, Remus stumbled out into the commons in nothing but one of Roman's shirts. Roman quickly dragged him away. One month, three weeks, one day ago, Roman did the same with one of Remus' and a pair of his own pants. On the occasions of two months, two weeks, two days ago, one month, four days ago, and three weeks, five days ago, you exchanged sashes and had to switch back. If it were just once, it would be fine, but this many occasions in the past four months when your laundry baskets are directly next to your beds suggest it may be more than chance." Logan raised his head to look at them through his glasses, but when he made eye contact with Roman, the man stuttered.

"Sometimes we wash our clothes together because it takes less time!" He exclaimed, and when Logan looked to Remus, he was eagerly nodding along, hands once again clasped over his mouth.

"Strange that you'll be fine with Remus' lingering stench, Roman," Logan hummed.

"He doesn't stink!" The side defended, brows furrowing angrily for the argument. "He smells like an earthy basement, it's not a  _ bad _ smell!" A pause, and then- "I only know that from picking up a big pile of clothes before putting it in the washer." A weak addition, but Logan only hummed, turning his attention back to his notes.

"Two weeks, one day ago," he paused, watching the fearful anguish on Roman and Remus' expressions from his peripheral vision. He really didn't like to make them suffer like this, but he wanted them to admit it themselves. "I rose into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and was greeted with the silhouette of you both on the couch, completing an action that appeared very similar to kissing. Do you have an explanation?" Through his hands, Remus whimpered.

"It must have been Patton and Virgil," Roman said firmly, an excuse at his fingertips for this one, and Logan really was impressed with his resilience. "I mean, honestly Logan, do you really believe I would be up at that hour? I need my beauty sleep, sweetheart," He purred, inspecting his nails.

"I never said the time," Logan spoke absentmindedly, jotting a note on his paper as Roman froze again with his hands still poised like he was looking at them.

"Two days, one hour, forty seven minutes- ago," Logan said, deciding wisely to stop at minutes. He opened his mouth again, but before he could say a word-

"We  _ fucked _ in the  _ hallway _ , okay?!"

" _ Remus! _ "

Well, that was unexpected, but Logan could work with this.

The dark side seemed to crumble in place, drawing his knees up onto his bed and burying his face against them. "We did, we did! We kissed! We still do! We kiss and we do things that brothers shouldn't! We don't hate each other, I don't hate him, and if Patton  _ ever _ found out, Roman would lose  _ everything!  _ I can't let him lose his position as the  _ hero _ over a piece of human shit like  _ me! _ So I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, because I corrupted what was pure, because I ruin everything I touch, because I'm- I'm  _ bad!  _ I'm  _ sorry I'm sorry-!" _

"Bad is… subjective," Logan tried, his brows furrowing. He saw Roman physically restraining himself from running over to comfort Remus, his expression conflicted as he rocked back and forth on his bed. Logan banished his notebook in the air as he stood, walking over to sit next to Remus and placing a hand on his back. "I don't fully understand your view of consequences, but- I, personally, see nothing wrong with your relationship. If your problem is that you are brothers, that was a label that you yourselves put on each other when you first split from the king. It was the label that fit. If it doesn't fit anymore, why shouldn't you be able to take it away? Patton has no say in your relationship. If your problem is that he will decide Roman is no longer his version of "good"- well, that's just one opinion, is it not? … Roman, you can come here," he said, glancing to the man who looked like a dog told to stay. He practically sprinted to the other side of the room, tackling Remus- and therefore Logan's arm, and therefore Logan- against the bed.

"You don't ruin things," the bright creativity whispered, looking to Logan for a moment of worried-over-judgement thought before he pecked a soft, chaste kiss against Remus' forehead. "You're- Remus, I  _ love _ you. And I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear enough. If I were really afraid of stuff like that, I wouldn't be in a relationship with you. I- I'm worried, of course I am, but if I had to choose- Remus, I would choose  _ you _ . I could live a thousand lives and I would always choose  _ you. _ "

"... do ya mean it?" The pinned side sniffled, and Roman nodded, their noses brushing together. Remus seemed to brighten slowly, his eyes slightly tear stained, but the kiss he offered Roman was sudden and messy- so messy, in fact, that Logan had to look away.

"Do you mind releasing me, now?" He requested, and Remus only hummed before rolling over away from Logan, straddling Roman's lap and continuing to kiss him as Logan stretched his arm, quirking a brow in discomfort at the two. "Whether you want to tell the others or not, I don't care, but I would recommend you do- it is not healthy to keep such secrets, and they'll only be more upset if they find out by accident." He stood, walking to the door before stopping.

"Oh, and-" he squinted a little at the wood grain. "Don't, do this stuff in the commons and hallways anymore. Keep it to your room and the imagination, please." Without further comment, he left.

Logan wasn't around for the individual confessions, but as the screaming in the mind space lessened, so did a foul headache he had rarely managed to notice due to its continuity. A week later, he rose into the living room to see the twins on the couch. They barely glanced up at him, smiling and blinking back towards the TV.

Their hands were linked softly, unalarmed and relaxed, and as Logan plopped on the other side of the couch, he decided it was a job well done.


End file.
